


Коллекционер

by Voidwraith



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwraith/pseuds/Voidwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темная тайна маленького барда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> Идею подала SofiaSain, нарисовав удивительного [Гробнара](http://sofiasain.deviantart.com/art/Grobnar-the-raper-druk-NWN2-405499579).  
> Его образ в игре всегда казался мне чересчур поверхностным, поэтому я и позволила себе немного с ним побаловаться.

* * *

Многие недооценивают магию бардов. Мнение о том, что их заклинания годятся только для увеселения толпы, широко распространено и притом ошибочно.  
Иногда Гробнару нравилось представлять, что он единственный в целом мире бард, располагающий достаточными остротой и гибкостью ума, чтобы не ограничиваться банальными вдохновляющими песнями и увидеть более... тонкую область применения своей магии. Конечно, это было лишь сладкой фантазией. Приятно иногда ощутить себя путепроходцем, но не следует забывать, что в любой мысли и в любом поступке мы следуем давно проторенной дорогой. Нет ничего нового.  
Гробнар был оптимистом и даже в этой, казалось бы, удручающей истине находил нечто воощушевляющее. Воображал, что за ним тянется цепь созданий, отмеченных тем же пороком - тянется и уходит далеко в прошлое, в стародавние времена, далекие настолько, что о них не повествуют ни сказания, ни легенды. Что может быть прекраснее, чем чувствовать себя единым с затерявшимися в бесконечном течении времени душами?  
Он взглянул на девушку, которая делила с ним вечер в его грязной каморке, и сразу нашел ответ. А вопрос забыл. Он часто терял нить своих размышлений.  
Выражение священного ужаса на ее лице казалось ему чрезвычайно вдохновляющим. О, он в одно мгновение сочинил множество романтических поэм о ее красоте и непокоримой жизненной силе, что отражалась в этих горящих страхом глазах. Сочинил, но, разумеется, не успел записать. И забыл. Как многое другое.  
Прекрасная фея с сияющей белизной кожей уже очнулась ото сна. Пришлось зачаровать ее, чтобы она последовала за ним сама. Обычно Гробнару претило насилие над чужой волей, но в этот момент он упивался даже тревожным скрежетом своих моральных устоев. Ведь, если подумать, все они были навязаны обществом - а его призвание, как барда, в том, чтобы нести правду без оглядки на чужое мнение.  
К тому же он ценил любые чувства. Даже такие болезненные, как жалость к этой милой девушке.  
Кто она? Сбежавшая из дворца принцесса? Служанка, превосходящая красотой свою госпожу и потому изгнанная? Или просто девушка с соседней улицы, дочь плотника, повариха или цветочница?  
Ему нравилась последняя мысль. Прелесть его юной пленницы расцветала еще ярче в ароматах цветов, которыми наделяло ее образ воображение Гробнара. Поистине безграничное. О, как дрожало маленькое тело барда, готовое разорваться от силы бурлящих в нем фантазий, что были одна краше другой! Он закрывал глаза и слеп от священного сияния бесконечной красоты, и снова чувствовал себя единым со своими предшественниками, и рождал новые миры одним движением мысли.  
Конечно, он не мог и подумать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к восхитительному видению, осветившему его убогую каморку. Ведь тогда она утратит свою эфемерность, свою легкость. Кто же дерзнет прикоснуться к бабочке и запятнать пальцы красками ее крыльев? Нет, он сбережет эту красоту нетронутой.  
Он не отпустит ее - нет, для этого нужна сила духа, которой он, скромный бард, лишен. Но будет беседовать с ней, рассказывать о себе и своих странствиях, закрывать глаза и представлять, как утешающе проводит рукой по ее спутанным, но все еще блестящим волосам. Представлять, какой сладкий на вкус ее пот и как колотится сердце в хрупкой груди.  
Он будет наслаждаться ее первозданной красотой во всей ее откровенности. Пока она, его бабочка, не угаснет - их век так короток.  
Тогда ему придется покинуть свое укромное жилище. Что подумают люди, увидев его над телом заморенной голодом юной девы? Конечно, поймут все превратно. Решат, что он убил ее.  
А он дал ей новую жизнь - жизнь внутри себя, на просторах своих фантазий. Жизнь куда более красочную, чем та, которую она вела здесь. Прекрасная фея в удручающе серой реальности. Поистине царский подарок.  
Гробнар уходил в спешке, но не смог не подарить себе еще один миг любования угасшей, застывшей красотой. Сюда он больше не вернется.  
Он еще не знает, что новый поход приведет его в горы близ Родника Старого Филина...


End file.
